One Last Prayer
by KoreMori
Summary: My first fic...I'm new to this, so obviously, it sucks!!! But at least I tried? OK. Time to stop ranting about my horrible writing abilities. This fic is about Aeris...and you won't understand it unless you've played the game. For more dramatic purposes,


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and all its characters are property of Square. I do not own them in any way.  
  
*NOTE: Everything would be much more meaningful if you've actually played Final Fantasy 7.  
  
*NOTE: It would be much more dramatic if you listened to Aeris's theme while reading...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From the first time we met,   
  
I knew this day would come.   
  
I saw it in his eyes when he touched the delicate flower  
  
His gentle eyes, his stubborn smile…  
  
I have grown to love them all. I have to do this for him…  
  
even if it means that I'll never see him again…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aeris! Aeris…! Where are you?" Cloud cried as he searched the city frantically. The pain in his heart tore at his chest until all that was left was the unbearable sorrow.  
  
"Aeris…"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mother used to tell me about the Promised Land.   
  
A land of eternal happiness, she called it.   
  
  
She said that all Ancients would find it   
  
when they depart from this sorrowful world.   
  
But I think I've already found it.   
  
The promise of eternal happiness   
  
  
doesn't lie in the planet itself,   
  
  
but within his eyes and his heart…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aeris…"  
  
"Aeris…"  
  
"Aeris…"  
  
"Where are you…"  
  
"God, let her be safe…"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One day…you will understand…  
  
that this is fate.   
  
I have foreseen what is to come.   
  
I will always love you,   
  
no matter what.   
  
I am sorry for all the trouble I caused,   
  
and for not being able to say   
  
a final…farewell…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"And she lifted her hands and prayed…  
  
  
She prayed for the world…  
  
She prayed for happiness…  
  
And most of all,   
  
She prayed for him."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Many years later, two people sit on the beautiful sands, staring at the endless waters of glistening gold. The sun begins to set into the horizon.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Cloud?"  
  
"Oh…nothing…"  
  
"Is it her again…?"  
  
"Yeah…whenever I see the evershining sun,  
the stars,  
the thriving forests,   
I find it hard to believe   
  
that she's…really gone…"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"I think I'm beginning to understand…  
  
  
that nothing in this world ever dies.   
  
Her spirit…  
  
and her love…  
  
  
will live on among us forever…  
  
within our hearts.   
  
  
And sometimes when I sleep,  
  
I dream of the peaceful smile on her face before she left us…"  
  
  
  
"…and…?"  
  
"…and she smiles and tells me that…  
  
…she has found eternal happiness." 


End file.
